Harry Potter and Dino Fury
by darksider82
Summary: Final in trilogy. Harry and Crew must defeat his royal purple unpleasentness Ivan Ooze.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Dino Fury

Chapter one: Back in action

Harry, Kira walked out of class and piled into Harry's car in the parking lot of Reefside University where they along with the rest of the former Dino Thunder team attended. These days the group not have been anymore different. Conner had now grown up and was studying Physical Sports, Sport Psychology and specialising in soccer. Trent had began an apprenticeship in painting, whereas Ethan had taken the chance to do a five doctorate apprenticeship in computer programme designing.

Harry and Kira had drifted closer as well, Harry was studying Archaeology and bioscience whilst training to be an auror for the American Magical Government whilst Kira studied Musical arts and performed on the side and they had two children to look after James and Lily Potter. They weren't meant to have been born when they were but Harry and Kira couldn't wish for much better blessings.

"What a wonderful day." Trent exclaimed causing everyone to laugh, it was true though. The whole day had been overcast with a hint of thunder rolling in but apparently that had shifted towards Blue Bay Harbour home of the Wind, Thunder, Samurai and Fire Ninja academy's located deep within the mountains. Harry started the engine of his car which happened to be a Camaro SS "Well I'm going back to the farm as it's my turn to pick up the kids." Everyone grinned at Harry's attentive attitude.

However in the dungeons of a ruined castle a high cackle was heard as a purple man walked out of his egg. "Home sweet home." With that he coughed up a splodge of purple phlegm which he spat on to some deactivated tyrannodrones which immediately morphed into monster birds. "TYRANNOTENGA ARISE!" With that the squad of Tyrannotenga woke with mechanised squawking, "Attack earth and destroy the power rangers." Harry, Kira and everyone were sitting in the cafe finally relaxing. Harry had James on his knee whilst Kira fed Lily.

John and Michelle sat with them, ever since they saw Harry drop everything to help Kira. Suddenly the world rocked and purple monsters were running around outside. Harry groaned and passed the James to John "I have to go." Harry ran outside and looked at his arm to see a red aura forming "DINO BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" Harry morphed and struck a pose "With the strength of the Spinosaurus...Dino Fury Red Ranger." Meanwhile back in the cafe, Kira got up and ran after Harry followed by Conner and his girlfriend Katie. "Katie...you know how I told you I had to ditch everything because I had to save the world..."He trailed off, He gasped as he saw a green aura forming "Conner are you glowing?" Asked Katie as she saw the faint green light.

"Katie you know the legend of the power rangers?" Katie "Like yeah...what does that have to do with you?" Conner grinned "I am a ranger. DINO BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED! With the speed of the T-Rex Jungle Fury Green Ranger." Kira saw Conner morph "DINO BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" She shouted and found herself back in yellow. "Good to be back." Katie was in shock when Conner morphed, followed by Kira who was finally joined by Ethan, Trent, Tommy and Kimberly.

All seven of them struck poses "We summon the power of the ancient Dinosaurs. POWER RANGERS DINO FURY!" An explosion ripped around them and everyone got a chance to see the new suits Harry noticed that he was in red "Strength of a Spinosaur, Dino Fury red Ranger." Kira posed "Grace of a pterodactyl, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger. With the endurance of a triceratops, Jungle Fury Black Ranger!" Declared Ethan. "With rage of the Drago, Dino Fury White Ranger" intoned Trent. "With the reach of a Brachiosaur, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger." Declared Tommy 'Damn good to be in spandex. One more colour to my belt." Kimberly grinned beneath her pink helmet "With the athleticism of a Velociraptor, Dino Fury Pink Ranger!"Shouted Kimberly. "With the speed of the T-Rex, Dino Fury Green Ranger!" Shouted Conner.

The rangers grinned at each "Great to be back." Harry said voicing his opinion, he turned to Katie "Katie best you get out of here. It's gonna get ugly and please keep this to yourself." Katie looked at the red ranger nodded and ran off. Harry spun around and launched a sharp elbow at a purple tyrannodrone. "Tommy what the fuck is up with these Tyrannodrones?" Harry growled as his elbow was covered in purple gunk. Tommy dodged out of the way of two only to back flip face thrust kick another in the face effectively decapitating it. "Ivan Ooze." Was the reply.

"Ivan who now?" Asked Kira as she tripped a drone which was directed into a trashcan by Conner, who groaned "TYRANNO STAFF!" The old staff appeared in Conner's hand. Everyone quickly pulled out their weapons and assumed their stances, Harry grinned as he felt the spinal growth technique ripple beneath his skin as he gripped his Spinoglaives. "Who is Ivan Ooze?" Harry growled as readied himself for the purple monsters to attack him.

"Ivan Ooze destroyed the original command centre and the ninja powers, we then got the powers of the Ninjetti basically the ninja powers but better. We shoved him into Ryan's comet. We thought he was dead but apparently not. His goons were Tengas, these must be Tengadrones." One of the drones squawked and charged them floating off the floor. Harry was already moving his leg rising parallel with his head he dropped it flat out on top of the Drones head, crushing the circuitry and taking it down.

Shocked the other drones took flight squawking in madness. "They'll be back. Tengas are strong but not bright." Commented Tommy, everyone demorphed grabbed their stuff or in Harry and Kira's case their children and headed back to Tommy's house which happened to be ten minutes walk from the farm which was the house Harry owned and he, Kira and the kids lived in.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and Dino Fury

Chapter two: New base, new morphers and nothing is what is seems

Harry and the newly formed Dino Fury teams arrived at the farm, and followed Harry into the living room where Harry strode over to the book case and pressed three spines of the books causing the wall to drop down and a flight of stairs appeared.

Kim and the rest followed Harry down into the basement where they found a massive bank of computers and mini-bar. "Yes it looks like a hotel down here but mainly since we're back as rangers and we're gonna need somewhere for James and Lily to play when we are down here. Just then Haley walked in through the back door "Hey you lot. I've just created a bunch of new morphers. This time they're sunglasses, you place them on and on the right arm near the temple is a switch to hit before saying "Dino beast Spirit Unleashed."

Everyone grinned at the saying, they'd already guessed the saying due to Harry's coining of it two years ago at Christmas. "RJ's gonna love this." Harry said grinning placing his glasses on and picking up a squirming Lily in his arms whilst Kira fed James from the bottle of milk. The alarms started blaring and Tommy saw a familiar golden figure with a hulking monster that looked like a skunk and a troll.

Tommy looked at Harry who nodded everyone lined up "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Shouted Harry whipping the sunglasses out of his pocket as the others did the same "DINO-BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" Shouted the rangers who morphed and struck poses, "Rangers! ATTACK THEM!" Shouted Goldar. Tommy noticed Goldar and smirked "Goldar...Long time no fight." With that he launched himself at Goldar with Kimberly following him.

Harry found himself back to back with Kira swatting the Tyrannotenga away with Ptera grips, glaives, spines and magic. Kira grinned as Harry rolled her over his hip and with a flick of his hand set the offending Tyrannotenga alight. 'Seems they burn well.' Harry thought only to be driven off his feet with a blur swiping him out and Kira following. Kira found herself slumped in front of an old oak tree whereas Harry found himself under bench covered in splinters and wooden beams.

"Little help please." He groaned into his morpher, in response their appeared to be loads of crackling and grunts as the other rangers made short work of the Tyrannotenga. Tommy saw what happened to his cousin and his cousin's girlfriend but he couldn't aid them as he ducked under a precarious sword swing from Goldar who immediately back pedalled as Kim loaded her Velocibow and launched several arrows which hit Goldar so hard sparks were emitted and they sent him flying backwards only for him to land on his feet.

"I'll return rangers." Goldar called before taking flight. Tommy and Kim smirked 'Typical Goldar' They both thought before rushing over to Kira and Harry. Suddenly Tommy heard the monster before he saw it because he heard the mad cackling laughter and the next thing he knew he was on his back. The monster for once was human except for the fact that it had a mirror for a torso. "I'm reflectoid." Harry grunted and stood up and flicked his hands emitting sparks of electricity. "Reflectoid. Reflect this." Harry surged forward and launched his right fist right at the monsters face. "Reflect." It said calmly as Harry's fist connected it discharged through Reflectoid who drove the fist into Harry's stomach.

Harry cursed as electricity flooded through his body. 'That hurt.' He thought as steamed curled off his suit. "Ouch. Anyone got any ideas of beating this geaser?" Tommy, Kira and Trent grinned. "BRACHIO STAFF ENERGY, FIRE, LIGHTNING ORBS!" "DRAGO ARROW STORM!" Reflectoid stared as the three attacks knocked him off his feet.

Harry launched off a wandless fireball at the monster. The conjoined attacks slammed Reflectoid into a tree and impaled it. "That kinda hurt punks." Tommy and Kim snorted "Punks eh? For your information we are adult's thank you very much." Tommy heard mad laughter. It laughter of teenagers, Tommy spun around and saw six people who he had never thought he would never see again. Harry tried to slam his glaive into Reflectoid's heart, he missed, Reflectoid grabbed Harry and bodily threw him across the park crushing a bench and demorphing as he looked up through pain filled eyes he saw twelve eyes staring back. Four pairs of eyes were brown, one set the colour of syrup and the other pair earthy. Six pairs were blue ranging from cobalt to sapphire and the last pair was grey.

"Neville? Luna? Susan? Dean? Hermione? Colin? I thought you guys were dead." Harry gasped as he looked into their grinning faces. "Surprise." Neville said stretching out his hand and pulling Harry to his feet. Harry grabbed Neville by the lapels "We can chat later after we destroy this guy." Neville nodded and Harry along with the reunited mage force lined up. "MAGE SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE! DINO BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" The rangers morphed and the two teams charged Reflectoid.

Reflectoid could withstand almost everything chucked at him but the Spirit Dino Cannon combined with the Mage Force Cannon making the Mystic Dino Cannon the twin blasts flayed Reflectoid limb from limb. Molecule from molecule causing him to erupt in a fiery explosion. Harry grinned along with the other rangers 'Just like old times except now I have something to lose.' Harry thought grimly.

Reflectoid then reappeared growing to gargantuan size. "We need Dino spirit power now." Shouted the Dino Fury rangers and as before the zords emerged except this time they jumped out of the rangers spirits. "DINO FURY MEGAZORD! SPINOBRACIA FURY MEGAZORD!" The zords combined, and the two zords crashed into the larger monster. Neville glanced at his comrades "MAGE FORCE! DRAGON FORMATION!" Out of the Mage Force rangers gauntlets shot their respective zords which quickly moved in to the Mage Force Dragon Megazord.

Both teams of rangers teleported back to the base where Hailey, John, Michelle, James and Lily were waiting. John's eyes widened as the thirteen rangers teleported into the base. "Sorry to sound like a kid but that was freaking awesome." Harry grinned and took Lily from Michelle. "Neville, I want you to meet your god children Lily and James." Neville grinned and held them close. "I guess I'd better explain how my team are still alive."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Enter an old friend (or was it enemy)

Ron hated his life. Ever since he failed to kill that blonde muggle bitch he had been suspended from Hogwarts for a year. He had now just completed his sixth year just. Ever since Potter had ran off and Granger disappeared his grades which had been average dropped drastically. Where he was achieving Acceptable he was now getting Poor and Dreadful.

Now he was walking through Diagon Alley contemplating his life. 'Why did I do what I did a year ago? If I had just accepted it, then maybe my life wouldn't be so bad.' Ron was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice a purple vortex materialise behind him. He felt the arm, spun around and screamed as he was sucked through the portal and disappeared.

Ooze cackled when he saw the red head appear in his secret base. "Throw him in the Monstermixer add bat and dragon." He commanded to a Tengadrone who nodded madly. Ron began to twitch and scream as his body demoleculised and reassembled itself, his back sprouted gigantic dragon wings, fangs erupted into his mouth as he grew from 6'3 to 7'4. "My name is feeder. Beware my thirst." He growled when he emerged from the Monstermixer. "Now go my ravager and sow the seeds of destruction."

Ravager materialised in column of purple light in the middle of the shopping mall, alongside him materialised several dozen Tengadrones. Then the screaming started, such delicious, succulent screams as Ravage and the drones began to terrorize the populace. Meanwhile back in the basement several sensors bleeped jerking John from his nap in the arm chair. It was strangely pleasant what with his experience as a security guard. "PEOPLE WE HAVE A MONSTER PROBLEM!"

Within seconds all of the assembled ranger forces were in the basement, Harry and Neville looked at each other and nodded. "Ready?" They called out. Various nods and grunts were heard "DINO BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED! MYSTIC SOURCE! GUARDIAN FORCE!" All thirteen rangers teleported to the mall and hit the ground running at Ravage and the drones.

"Dragon tooth dragon claw blades." Harry intoned calmly and the two katana's on steroids one of his many inherited weapons as head of the Hayabusa clan puffed into existence into his hands. Harry swiftly tore into the drones followed by the other rangers who summoned their weapons. It was a bloody massacre drones were destroyed by the dozen.

Harry spun his swords and two pale and faintly scaled arms blocked the blades, twisted his arms around and bodily hurled him away. Groaning from the bin that had intercepted his flight pattern, Harry managed to get a look at the monster and his jaw hit the floor. "Ron? What happened to you?" Ravager smirked at the red ranger "I got more powerful than you."

Harry lunged forward blades slashing out in front of him, Ravage dodged them, Kira jumped behind ravager "Hayabusa Dragon Staff!" The staff materialised into her hands, Kira was surprised that it responded because she hadn't married Harry. 'James and Lily are my babies and have Hayabusa blood.'

Kira launched a staff combo that Harry had taught her, amongst other things. Kira attached her grips back to the staff and managed to land seven hits on Ravager. "You...bitch...You should have died." Kira dodged back but Ravager swept his tail and tripped Kira. She hit the ground hard. 'Damn...If only Harry was on top of me and we were in bed.' She thought.

"Brachio Staff...Fire orb." Shouted Tommy launching his staff at the monster, Harry attacked again but Ravager flexed his hands and threw them forward throwing Harry back into the wall and paralysing him. Thankfully the other rangers stepped in and destroyed Ravager with the Magi Fury blaster.

However as normal Ravager grew to massive size but for the first time Harry was powerless. "Take the Megazord. I'll take the Hayabusa Megazord and try and help out but I don't think I'll be much help." Everyone nodded and summoned the zords.

Ravager grinned "Resistance is futile." Harry grinned and summoned the Hayabusa war talons and surged forward, three strikes which were expertly blocked. Ravager gripped Harry's zord and chucked it into the Magi force Megazord. The assorted rangers groaned as they fell to the floor, but Harry managed to alter the trajectory of the throw causing it to stagger Ravager allowing the Dino Fury Megazord allowing it to use the Spino glaive annihilating him.

"I'm sorry old friend." Harry murmured as the rangers teleported and apparated away.


End file.
